Just Like The Sky
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot (possibility to become more if reviews ask for it) about Naruto and Sasuke as they each remember what the miss about the other. At different time and in different lands. Sasunaru AU-ish but mostly cannon


**Just Like the Sky, Just Like You're Eyes**

**Warning-** BoyxBoy, no sex/rape whatevers. Just fluff and memories

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto T^T

**Summary-** Naruto remembers his old love, as does Sasuke. In different times in different lands.

**Authors Note-** Hia~ to be honest I have a test in my Japanese class next (currently in English) so I'm really nervous. Which is why I'm writing this ;) it's just two short chapters but I hope you all like it!

Chapter One- The Night Sky

The wind blew through the sun-gold hair, tousling it slightly and blowing it into azure blue eyes. "The night is so peaceful, but I can't wait for the fireworks." The blonde spoke happily, standing and stretching out the kinks in his back. Looking up at the sparkling night sky he let his mind wander to pleasant memories and because of this he practically jumped out of his skin when someone poked his cheek.

"It's unusual for you to be so mellow you alright bro?" His best friend Kiba asked, taking a seat on the soft grass near the blonde. Naruto smiled ruefully as the memories faded but covered it up with his usual goofy grin. Sitting back down he replies.

"Ahh~ Kiba~ Why you so meeaaannnn~? I was just remembering something." _'Someone'_ his mind corrected making the blonde sigh. Kiba seemed to notice his mood as he jumped up suddenly and ran off calling back to Naruto.

"I'm gonna go get us some food, you save my seat!" Naruto laughed at his friends foolishness before laying down and looking up at the sky and its beautiful stars.

"_Ne ne Sasuke, your eyes are sooo pretty, their just like the sky at night time," An eleven year old Naruto commented looking at his best friend Sasuke with a dead serious expression._

"_Tch, whatever you say idiot." He replied but with no malice at all, smirking slightly at the twitch the nickname earned him. The people around them looked at the two of them cautiously, after all who knew when they'd break out into another one of their fights?_

_Well the villagers though they were fights but really that was just the two boys secretly telling each other where they would meet next. They all took a step backwards when Naruto started turning red._

"_Stupid bastard! ~**I'm~** soo sick of you always ~**showing up~ **wherever I go! Why don't you just go hang out ~**at your stupid house~!**" The blonde boy yelled standing. Sasuke stood as well and replied completely calm._

"_I'm not going home until I want to, wait strike that I'll go back now, and stay there ~**for the rest of the day~.** Just so I don't have to put up with you!" Before stomping off towards the Uchiha estate. Naruto turned and ran back to his house, opening the door he grabbed his games and shoved them in a bag._

_He and Sasuke had a secret relationship, they'd had it ever since their 'accidental' kiss in the academy. They had both been made to clean up the classroom after trashing it in an attempt to get away from the other, the time they spent together let them get to know each other better. Sasuke, even though he seemed like a real bastard was actually really kind and caring. And Naruto had enjoyed every minute of their time together. But because of the way the villagers already treated Naruto, Sasuke hadn't wanted to announce their relationship for fear of the blonde experiencing more pain._

_And to be honest Naruto was fine with it this way, Sasuke was his forever and always, and Naruto was Sasuke's. That's the way it was and always would be, Naruto thought jumping in through the young Uchiha's window, Sasuke greeted him with a gentle smile that Naruto knew was reserved only for him, as well as that kindness and love in those beautiful midnight blue eyes. _

"_Ne ne Sasuke, have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" He said leaning in to kiss the raven haired youth._

"Oi! Na! Ru! To~!" Kiba shouted clapping his hands in front of Naruto's face, the blonde grinned and sat up.

"Sorry must've dozed off." He said swatting Kiba's hand out of his face he looked at the food that Kiba had brought back and grabbed for it at a frightening speed while shouting. "RAMEN!" Kiba laughed and seemed to be glad Naruto was in a better mood, before grabbing the other bowl of ramen and eating it as well. Naruto looked up at the sky imagining those beautiful eyes from all those years ago and how they used to shine. A small genuine smile graced his face, but no one noticed as at that moment the fireworks lit the night sky. Someday, Naruto told himself, someday he would see those eyes again.

Sooooo, how'd I do? I'm making a second chapter for Sasuke's POV but I don't know when I'll post it ;P Review ne?

Ahh! class is almost over,, I have my Jap test next ahh! O.o I'm gonna fail TT^TT Wish me luck kay!


End file.
